


Five Snapshots

by speed_rac3r



Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [5]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Changing POV, Experimental writing, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, POV First Person, Side Project, Test Writing, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:08:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speed_rac3r/pseuds/speed_rac3r
Summary: Testing the waters for a project I'm planning to undertake using Eridaeus (my OC) and Lucio. This is a very experimental fic, so hence the first person POV -- regardless, hope you guys enjoy even if this is just me really testing things this time around. ^^
Relationships: Lucio (The Arcana)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Arcana: Eridaeus x Lucio [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1909075
Kudos: 3





	1. Low Cut Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was done in first-person POV, past tense from Eri's perspective.
> 
> "miir" - is an honorific used in Eridæus' language to denote someone being your teacher, though depending on the context it may be used for "master" as well.  
> "kos'" - is the formal honorific to address a stranger, or person whose hierarchy you're unsure of.  
> "zheijasir" - it appears to be a de-thorned bramble branches woven together by magic and dusted with sage incense. In Eridæus' hometown, it's made as a protective charm.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Crossdressing 
> 
> This is done in First Person Past Tense POV from Eridaeus.

Coming from a land that preached and praised man's humility, how ones actions tell more words than their diction … Count Lucio—rather, I stand corrected, and should say 'Former Count' Lucio—has done and said many things in our together that have invoked pure confusion in me.

The land I hail from, we do not particularly encourage flashy dress-up unless it is meant for a celebration of something. This, at least, made it easier to understand why and how Lucio loved to wear his plethora of vain, extravagant suits on the monthly parties he'd host.

However, _today_ was a memory from him I don't see myself forgetting in my lifetime.

We were lodging at the Countess' palace, and I thank The Empress she decided to head out with Asra- _miir_ and Muriel- _kos_ ' that day, and Lucio was going through the clothes we scavenged from his dusty, abandoned quarters. It took a bit of dusting off, but after using a basic repelling spell, the clothes were in wearable, mint condition. As expected of that man, he incessantly flaunted and declared how “handsome, stunning, and flawless” he looked in each outfit, and reminisced on how the party crowd would “go crazy” upon seeing him.

The vanity in him never ceased to amaze me, I cannot count the number of times I'd forgot he came from a remote tribe, like myself, but I suppose it is what happened because of him being spoiled rotten. One thing I've noticed consistently in usual attire is how, unusually reveal his shirts were? For someone who liked summer—despite his skin's tendency to burn easily—a lot his shirts revealed so much of his bare chest to the public. Call it a force of habit from years of being disciplined with certain tribe customs, but I clutched onto the twisted _zheijasir_ necklace and muttered a quiet prayer for atonement—I couldn't help but stare at times, especially with how Lucio always had that thing puffed out as if he just had to show off to the whole world in such a provocative manner.

“Eryyyyyyyyy.”

I also could not understand how he could say my name in a manner that sounded both sensual and yet like an overgrown child at the same time. Immediately, I snap out of my stupor and turn to my attention towards him, “Yes, _Lushi-_ ”

In that moment, I think I could only feel my jaw slack at the sight in front of me. Had I lost track of him changing while apologizing for the erotic thoughts about Lucio's chest that I _didn't_ notice him change into this promiscuous outfit? Lucio wore a sleek, crimson cocktail dress adorned with black fur along the necklines and draping down the center of the bodice, stopping at his waistline. The damn thing barely covered past Lucio's thighs; it was tight enough to the point it made his pecs appear like a natural bust, and the v-cut in the middle was so low that I could even see his a portion of his abs.

His hand resting up against the bedpost, leaning slightly over me in a position that reminded me of the _airoshki—_ “hookers” as they're called in Common—my tribesmen would warn me about when speaking of the worlds beyond Xaranya, Lucio flashed me a devilish grin, “I saw _exactly_ where you were lookin', cutie~ So, I put on a little something for you.”

As if he wanted me to feel even more embarrassed, the exhibitionist of a man pushed up on the dress, squeezing his tight pecs together, before taking a seductive, model-like pose, “Like what you see?”

If it wasn't already for the fact he looked like he was ready to pick up any man, woman, or creature with eyes and libido off the street, the lace, fishnet stockings and shoe laced leather boots had my dignity rolling in its grave.

I slowly exhaled at him, trying to focus on his eyes and _not_ the area he so clearly wanted everyone in Vesuvia to behold, “... _Lushiyo_ , please do not tell me that is something you would wear in front of anyone else.”

“Alright,” his grin grew even more, “Then I won't tell you.”

“Lucio.”

“Hehe, awww c'mon Ery!” He casually sat down next to me, wrapped one arm around the back of my head and the other around my back, and planted me face-first against his pecs. “I look good, and that's a sight everyone should see, it'd be a shame if they didn't. Besides, while it's always great—and natural—that everyone would _love_ me in this, it's not gonna mean much if I knew you wouldn't like it.”

I tapped him on the shoulder, there was no way I could possibly make a retort to him with my face being muffled by his soft skin.

“Ah, right, sorry.” He sheepishly loosed his grip and moved back, allowing me to draw my head back and stare up at him with pure indignation.

“ _Lutzokh Lucio,_ ” I dusted myself off before grabbing the inside of the dress's neckline and tugging him forward. “I understand you love this attention and praise from others, but there are _situations_ where it really is inappropriate! To wear such scanty clothing in front of a crowd, it's just not something I can bring myself to comprehend with you!”

He frowned a little bit, “...It really bothers you that much?”

“Yes, _Lushiyo_!”

I watched him stare off to the side and let go, taking a breath of composure before running my hands through my hair. Even if the tone in his voice truly expressed that of someone being _extremely_ naive, it was just simply hard to believe that this type of behavior was so normal to him. How in the name of The Arcana he didn't feel some ounce of shame or think such sights should be kept behind closed doors eluded me, but I knew I had to be understanding.

After a few minutes passed, I finally broke the silence and faced him, giving him a tight hug, “...I am alright now. But, yes, the outfit—as with every outfit you've shown me—suits you nicely. The fur trails down the direction my eyes go whenever I do get the chance to look at you, I can definitely understand why you picked it. The crimson looks stunning on you, and I've always wondered what you'd looked like with laced stockings—looks like it was even better than I imagined.”

The subsequent tight hug, and being squashed against his pecs again signaled to me he was relieved I wasn't upset with anymore. However, I should have remembered Lucio _was_ Lucio as then asked, “...But can I at least wear it around the palace for a day?”

Another slow, exasperated sigh escaped from my nose, the hot air surging back at me summed up my emotional state when I heard that response, “...”

“Just one time, I promise!”

I said nothing.

“I really, really promise Ery, just once and never again. Cross my heart on it!”

Again, I gave him no answer and left him in complete silence. Finally, after a long, tense silence he speaks up in a quiet, nervous tone, “I really want to do it just because I like looking cute in front of you and walking around with you … and I really wanna 'accidentally' bend over in front of you a lot.”

I pulled myself away from, straightened my posture, and then stared right into his flighty eyes, “...Is there a particular reason you can't do these 'accidental bend overs' in front of me, _right here_?”

Lucio's eyes always gave him away, no matter how hard he tries to hide his feelings in a given situation. And, whenever that man finally pieced things together, his pupils dilate slightly and his eyebrows raise as his lips down turn into a frown of shame despite the soft chuckle that left him, “Haha, what would my brain do without you, Ery?”

I kissed him on the lips, “Just what you usually do, except I'm not there.”

A little grin parted on my face as traced my finger down his nape and began tracing along his chest, “So, where's the bending over you wanted to do, hm?”

He immediately lightened up, grabbing my wrist as he kissed it, “Thought you'd never ask, baby. Stay _right there_.”

Eagerly, I watched him move off of the bed, stretch his back a bit, before heading over to the wardrobe and bending down as he pretended to rummage through the drawers to look for something. I wasn't surprised to see the dress ride up just enough to reveal a little bit of the leopard-print thong he loved wearing so much, and the combination with the stockings really accentuated the shape of his body well in my eyes.

Lucio glanced over his shoulder, smirking at me, “You know, Ery, I'm probably not the most magical guy in Vesuvia, but I can definitely feel when your eyes are on me.”

When he turned around, Lucio pulled out a black strapon from the pile of clothes and waved it at me enticingly, “I'll give you a quickie—free of charge too, hot stuff~”

I shook my head at him, “ _Lushiyo_ , please spare me the hooker speak?”

“Okay, but I really could do it, though.”

“I, certainly, do not doubt that, but are you sure The Countess and the others won't be stopping by today?”

“Pretty sure,” Lucio walked back over to me, draped one of his legs over mine, and pulled me in for a kiss on the forehead. “Besides~ Noddy's not gonna come near this place with a ten foot pole since I did tell her I was on a playdate with you.”

I raised an eyebrow at him, “You _told_ her?”

“Okay, well, she told me not to say anymore before I could finish, but that usually means it counts as her knowing.”

“Very well,” I started to take off my pants when Lucio stopped me and grabbed my wrist tightly. “I'll trust you on th-”

“Ah-ah-ah,” he grinned, standing up in front of me and putting my hand aside, “You're sitting still Ery, lemme do the work this time, okay? I've told you, I've played around before.”

I gently rested my palm on my forehead, “We _need_ to have a talk on your relationship etiquette soon, _Lushiyo_.”

“Hey, Valerius had _nothing_ compared to you and you know it!” Lucio huffed at me as he tossed my pants aside slipped the strapon onto me, “Now then, about that quickie...”

I leaned forward, grabbed the back of his hair, and jerked his head back a little, “I hope you have enough air inside of you, that mouth of yours definitely needs to be cleaned.”

“You're always ten times sexier whenever you're in charge, Ery.”


	2. The Little Things

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Piercings
> 
> This is written in first person, present tense POV from Lucio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> miir- honorific denoting someone being a teacher or master
> 
> nenai- "no" in Eridaeus' language
> 
> arazobo - "thank you" in Eridaeus' language

Piercings are _SO_ cool!

I mean, really, I never get why every time I talk about them Ery always gets all, “But, _Lushiyo_ , you really shouldn't hurt yourself with those things!”

Pahhhh, like I'd be in that much danger from being hurt! I can take it, I've been in so many fights—I not the softie Mama used to say I was. ...Okay, well, maybe just a little bit, but not in fighting anymore that's for sure!

Anyway, so here I am, laying in bed and sore on my ass because—hehe, Ery's more fierce than he lets on—and then it hits me: a tongue piercing! Not only will I look like a badass, but I'll make Ery have a great time in bed too. So, stumbling my way through the bed, I go over to the sweet sleepyhead, give him a smooch and whisper, “Ery...”

“...Mhm?”

“Ery?”

He just moves around a bit but I can see his eyes open jussst a little bit—so cute, “...Lucio?”

“So, remember how I've been digging piercings for weeks now?”

“ _Xæ_.”

“I want a tongue piercing and you're gonna come with to make sure I get one with gold and jewels studded on it!”

Did I mention Ery's super cute in everything that he does? He kinda reminds of me of Noddy, my old ex, one heck of a girl I'm telling you—oh right. So Ery's all quiet, but he's moving and he's like managing to get his head up and he tells me, “ _Lutzokh Lucio_ … I am barely conscious right now, we did it many times last night, and I can't even lift my torso up because I am so drained. And I am _not_ having a dream right now in hearing you tell me you 'want a tongue piercing?'”

I smile at him, gently taking his hand and placing it up against my chest, “All real, baby. You can pinch me if you-”

I regret those choice of words as he _actually_ pinches me and not in the fun way, “OW, HEY!”

He doesn't let go, despite my _very_ clear cries of pain and begging and I try to pry his hand off, “Hey, HEY! ERY! Alright, alright, alright – I'm sorry, I'm sorry! But it'd be really cool though, c'mon!”

Suddenly Ery lets go, leaving me to rub the reddened area—and my hurt pride—as he finally sits himself up on the bed and stares at me with the most serious, groggy expression ever, “ _That_ is the pain you'll feel when you get the piercing—maybe even worse. Your tongue will swell up, you won't be able to talk, and I'd need to ensure I have some salt to make a mixture and tonic for you to swallow every few hours to so it doesn't become infected.”

I couldn't help but frown, that sounded like it was a pain to deal with, “Okay, but you can use magic though?”

“Lushiyo I am an _apprentice_ , not a full on magician?”

“We can ask As!”

“I _don't_ think Asra- _miir_ saying yes means he's going to help you.” Ery sighs at me, doing that thing where he rubs his forehead with his fingers when he gets all wired up before he adds, “I understand it is something metal, potentially gold, that you can wear on you and 'rock,' as you say. But, please be conscientious here, _Lushiyo_. This is why I said it's not worth hurting yourself with this, and...”

He looks like he's afraid to budge a little, and so I reassure him, “Hey, okay, no tongue piercings, but I do want _a_ piercing.”

“...Can it be an ear piercing?”

“Hmm...” I look off to the side, debating on his answer. It's not as flashy as I'd like, but maybe there's something else in this Ery's got up his sleeve, “Well, what kinda ear piercing?”

“The industrial one,” Ery explains himself finally, “You can design the piercing as you like, and-”

He doesn't have to say any more—did I mention how much I love this man—I quickly tackle him back down onto the bed and shower him with a bunch of kisses all over his face and neck, “You're the best, Ery! I'm going to make sure your name is engraved on it!”  
  
“I really don't want-”

“Trust me, it won't be any issue at all!”

He manages to halt from me giving him more of my loving embrace, “ _Lushiyo_ , you really do not need to do that. Your thanks is enough.”

I wiggle an eyebrow at him, “But what if I _wanted_ to put your name on there, huh?”

“...Very well, then, please make it a bit discreet yes?” his bright pair of silvers look up at me like he's quietly pleading with me, “I do not believe in drawing such attention to one's self like that.”

This damn cutie … I can't help but nuzzle him and give him one last “thank you” kiss onto his nape, “I promise I will, Ery, promise.”

But before he can protest, I snake my an arm around his back, support the underside of his legs and scoop him out of the bed, “But you're still coming with me, _el tigre_!”

“ _Lushiyo!_ ” he shouts, gripping onto me for dear life. “You've not even changed out of the outfit and we're both still messy!”

“Yep, and that's what bathing together is for!”

Unless I'm doing an oopsie, Ery's really nice because he always is a little lenient at the end of the day. He's kind of backwards, people like him don't like showing off, he doesn't like crowds, and for some reason he doesn't like wearing outfits that show his goods—crazy, right? I think, coming from people who really are quick to not show some kind of faith in me, even if I deserve it a little, it's just nice to see it in Ery. He's saved my life more times than I can count, and he doesn't hesitate to tell me when I'm doing oopsies and what I need to stop doing.

So, even though he argued with me as I carried him into my luxury-grade bath-tub adorned with golden faucets, legs, and drain, it was nice to see him relax and let me do some washing up on him while I let him _wash_ me too, heh. I got dressed in my finest as always and although I was still sad I couldn't wear the dress in town—because I know I look _good_ in it—after Ery finished changing, we both were strolling through the south end of Vesuvia for the Red Market.

“You know,” I make two L-shapes with my fingers and close an eye while staring at the fountain statue, “I need to nag Noddy to make more statues of me now that I'm back and all.”

I'm not paying attention to Ery, but I think I can hear him scribbling in that notebook of his when he answers, “You're not the count anymore, The Countess is.”

“I _too_ am the Count!” I turn to him, pouting a little, “I'm not dead anymore, so therefore I'm back to be the Count again!”

Ery stops writing and looks at me with an expression Ma gives me when I wasn't obeying her, “I think it'd be respectful of you to consider her wishes and feelings and letting her be in charge.”

“...” My arms limp down to my sides and I take a seat across from him, “But how can I get statues of myself if I'm no longer the Count?”

“There's sculpting, _Lushiyo_. We can make our own statues or pay someone, even.”

“But it won't be big!”

“But must it always be big?” Ery is frowning now, and I can see his lips are quivering like he's trying to think of something. “... _Lushiyo_ , what do see me in your values?”

_Oh no..._ “Well I care about you, you mean the world to me! I mean, I want a statue of me, but we need one of you, too!”

“Yes, so I'm high in your value along with yourself. But, why then, is it suddenly the end of the world if my likeness and your likeness aren't some giant mass of solidified metal in the center of Vesuvia, and are something smaller and can be set in our rooms to look at every day, or inside our pockets to take out and hold if we're separated, instead? Why does the size matter, when it's a form of your likeness and my likeness being crafted into the physical realm?”

“I, um...” _Well shit, he really does have a point,_ “You're … yeah, you're right, Ery. It's just, you know, I like big things – flashy things, showing off things. So, just, I forget that sometimes big doesn't mean better.”

He briefly pauses, tapping the pen on the paper for a moment, before putting away his things, straightening his monocle, and standing from his seat to give me a hug, “It's alright, just an 'oopsie,' but at least you were able to listen.”

I pull him in with a tighter hug, “Only and _ever_ an oopsie.”

We break away from our embrace, with Ery saying we should tour the canals once more. What he said weighs on me, I'm finding it hard to stop thinking about it because I'm seeing it play in front of my eyes … to think I was worrying about some statue when us being here, getting the piercing I wanted, having him be with me as I get it—yeah. I really to remember the little things, too.

At one point, I get into a talk with Ery about redecorating Vesuvia—apparently Noddy was thinking the same but something about there being less of the Coliseum or statues of me. I don't like either of those, but Ery says to me that it's respectful give _el Brute was_ my gladiator and probably was scarred from all of those I may or may not have had him kill. Plus, since I have been gone for a while, I guess I can't really fight Noddy on this.

We're sitting at the edge of the pier—well, Eri is. I'm keeping myself away because the salty smell is already making my face wrinkle and I'm not getting these Gucci clothes wet. He's staring out at the slowly setting sun and seems so calm but a little sad.

I pinch my nose, I can't believe I'm going to do this but I love the guy. Still pinching my nose, I take a seat next to him and ask, despite my nasally voice, “What's wrong?”

He looks over at me, those silver eyes seemingly just a bit brighter from the waning bit of sunlight left, “I believe you do not get, um … _logushinai?_ As in, you remember things about the past, from your home-”

“Homesick?”

“Yes, that – _arazobo. Lushiyo._ I know you are not fond of your tribe, and I understand, but I miss the snow sometimes or the colder winds.”

“Oh.” I'm at a loss for words, I really can't relate to him at all on this, “We can … always find a way to go somewhere cold?”

“ _Nenai_.” Ery shakes his head, finally facing me. “I will manage, Vesuvia is kind, Asra is supportive, and you are here with me as well.”

Just as the sun dips below the horizon, Ery leans in and kisses me on the lips. He runs his hands through my hair, and I, in turn, do the same. Luckily, Ery's better at keeping his head intact as he draws back and reminds me, “Piercing first, _Lushiyo_.”

“Ahaha,” I give him one last forehead kiss, “Right, let's go!”

Taking Eri's hand, we head out from the docks, weaving our way through city square until we found the collection of streets shops illuminated beautifully by the scarlet red lights at dusk.

“Alright!” I announce, toting Ery along with me as I get the shop keepers' attention, “Who does piercings around here—money is no issue, I can just buy your shop!”

A burly, grizzly bear-looking man turned his head stiffly towards me, “...What do you want?”

“Industrialized!” I order him, as anyone would, while I walk over to his shop and sit myself on his makeshift, poor-person customer chair. “Make it gold, give it a couple of jewels here and there for extra flair, engrave my boyfriend's name on it, and put it in my right ear, because Ery only lets me pick _one_ of my good sides!”

The “bear man,” glanced over at Ery, “...Friend of yours, foreigner?”

Ery gives him a smile, but I can tell he's wanting me to dial back, “Good friend, he means well. He's just a little loud.”

The pierce artist says nothing as Ery takes hold of my hand while the guy begins rubbing some wet stuff on the top portion of my right ear, “What're you're holding my hand for, Ery? I'll be alright, I've experienced worst.”

“I hold your hand because I want you to know that I'm here, it's a comfort, Lushiyo.” He reassures me, squeezing my palm tightly. I really … I know my father's words still haunt me, but Ery always shows me something new and something better. I don't know what I'd do without him. We wait a bit as the guy gets Ery to spell out his name, engraving it on the piercing and embedding the _exact_ pieces of jewelry I wanted on it.

“Satisfied?” He asks me as I scrutinized the piece of gold.

I open my mouth but I pause for a bit as Ery gazes at me intensely, “Yeah … I'll take it.”

I wince a bit as I feel the needle pierce right through me, my ear burns up as blood seeps down it just a little as the guy makes the holes in my ear for the piercing to go through. Despite the throbbing sting of whatever he's putting on to help with bleeding, I feel the golden piercing slide in with ease. Even though I didn't make much noise, since it wasn't that bad compared to what I've faced before anyways, Ery still held onto my hand tightly. It was really sweet of him, it was like he was constantly reminding me he's there.

Ery took the pouch from my pocket and paid the man—seemed to give him some tip too even though he shouldn't have, “Thank you for your service.”

The guy simply gestured for us to go once he got his coins. On the way back home, I can't help but laugh as Ery begins to ramble, “Now, when we get back, you're going to make sure you routinely disinfect and change it. And _don't_ do anything that could cause you more bleeding. That, and let me know if it gets painful and I'll make what tonics I can to ease it off. Also don't sleep on that ear and sleep on your left-hand side instead, okay _Lushiyo_? _Lushiyo_? Are you even listening??”

_Yeah, never change Ery._


	3. A Food for Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Boba Tea 
> 
> Written from Eridæus' POV, first person present tense.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bayubeni chaiyei - The equivalent of "boba tea" in English.
> 
> Burreno - Zadith's tapioca powder mix, the "boba"/bubbles in "boba/bubble tea"
> 
> Nenai- "No" in Eridaeus' language
> 
> Logushinai - "Homesick" in Eridaeus' language
> 
> chaiya - "Tea" in Eridaeus' language

“ _Bayubeni chaiyei_ , would you like to try it?”

The sun has just peaked over the horizon and Lucio's ear needed aftercare as he woke up me stating he was in pain. We are sitting up in my bed, the rascal of a man leaning against some pillows as I analyze where I need to concentrate my magic onto. I snap my fingers, summoning a small, pale green aura and gently hold it over the swollen, inflamed top portion of his right ear. I do not like that he is in pain due to something that was a bit more flashy than what a simple earring could manage, but this is Lucio and he was at least kind enough to compromise, “It is a form of tea, but with many flavors and a … 'chewy' substance along with the drink.”

“Hmmmm...” he muses over my words, wincing a bit as the healing spell stings his skin. “I don't always drink tea, but when I do I want the _good_ tea—the ones from Zadith, you know?”

“Well, it will not come from Zadith, but I can promise you so long as you give me the tea you want I'll do my best to replicate it.”

“Oh,” he blinks in surprise, turning his attention towards me, “ _You're_ maki—OW!”

“ _Lushiyo,_ ” I sternly readjust his head back to its position, facing away from me, “Healing spells will hurt the more one moves—weren't you listening a few minutes ago?”

“But you said _you_ were making it!” he sounds like he's pouting yet again, “I was just excited.”

I smile at this, he really can be endearing at times, “Yes, and I am glad. But, please, stay still – this is what I told you about with the piercing.”

He's silent, to which I probe, “...You _were_ listening to me last night, yes?”

“I … listened.” Lucio replies shakily. Even though he's doing his best to sound like he did listen, his facial expressions betray him, “I know you said it'd um … hurt...”

“Yes, I did.”

“And that um … you'd have to do a bunch of magic stuff to take care of it.”

“Yes, _Lushiyo_.”

“...” he grumbles just a little before finally admitting, “I did zone out, but it's not in the way you think.”

I'm still focusing my energy on his ear, watching the last bit of inflammation die down, “It is not?”

“No, it's not!” in the corner of my eye, I can see Lucio's lips pursing as he's trying to find a way to explain himself, “I like just hearing you talk and watching you, and I just got wrapped up in that to the point I zoned out.”

“Ah, so the 'zone out' because of love?” the area finally looks normal again and I mutter a quiet phrase to dispel the healing aura.

“Yeah, that!” Lucio nods enthusiastically as he gingerly touches the area I'd been working on, feeling around for his piercing, “Because it really is true—wow, I love the feel of this thing!”

I can't help but chuckle; when things aren't so serious is attention is so quick to snap to things like that, “I trust that you are being truthful, and still excited about the piercing?”

“Well, yeah, look Ery!” He stands up, his chest swelling with pride as he turns his head dramatically towards me, “The gold, the jewels, your name—it just makes me look even greater than I already am!”

With the light of the morning dawn shining behind him, I have to admit that the gold does have a nice sheen, especially given that man's eyes and hair. Tentatively, I reach my hand out and run my thumb along the piercing, feeling the bumpiness of the diamond cuts and the miniature engraving, “It does look beautiful, Lucio, yes. I'm glad it's on a part of you that _isn't_ your tongue.”

“I would've been fine if you'd let me!”

“Another infamous Lucio catchphrase,” I grin at him, messing up his hair before moving off of the bed and popping my neck, “Then, I shall go to the shops and buy the ingredients for _bayubeni chaiyei_. I will return soon.”

As I am about to leave the bedroom, Lucio's metal arm grabs my shoulder, “Wait, Ery, I wanna go with you.”

“Ah?” I glance over, a little confused. This trip _really_ wasn't going to take long, the recipe was fairly simple, “It is nothing, though. I would have thought you'd like to spend some time in the palace, in the end?”

“The palace is great 'n' all, but...” he shrugs his shoulders, “I just … I wanna hang out?”

“...Ah, then, alright.” I oblige, watching him get dressed, “But, you won't know most of these ingredients so don't get so antsy being in the backseat, okay?”

“I won't!” comes his reply from the bathroom as he fusses with his hair for a moment.

“Did you listen this time?”

“I did, 'don't get antsy being in the backseat'!'”

“Haha,” I shake my head in disbelief, it really was like talking to a child with him, “Alright.”

We both are strolling Vesuvia now, traveling from Asra-miir's shop down to the baker's corner in Vesuvia's marketplace. The baker is pleased to see me and a bit wary towards Lucio, but I understand given how Lucio recklessly announces—and sometimes tries—to buy shop using his wealth.

“Eridæus, what'll it be today?”

“Ah, the...” I squint, trying to discern the various sacks of flour mixtures the baker has. I often confuse myself on names as I know it in my home language, but must translate it to Common and I cannot recall every term precisely, “The... that dark brown bag, the medium? The one with the green insignia, what is that called?”

He processes my order, slowly running my descriptors through his head as he weaves around piles of flour bags until he grabs the one I was looking at, “Ah, this one here?”

“ _Xæ, xæ_ —what is it called?”

“Ahh, this is _Burreno_ , a mix from Nevivon actually!

“Bu-re-no...” I slowly repeat before nodding my head, “Ah, no wonder I recognize it. I am not from Nevivon, but in my country they use a lot of products from there for some of our recipes. _Burreno_ , I understand now, thank you so much. How much do I need to pay?”

“Eridæus, Eridæus, you're always welcome to have a sack or two free of charge.”

“ _Nenai,_ that's poor business for yourself.” I am insistent on this, though I understand the gesture, “Please, how many coins are required of me?”

He gives me a stubborn look, but finally admits, “I'll charge you forty-five for it.”

“Forty-five?”

“I'm not raising it up any higher, Eridæus.”

_It really seems as if I have an attraction towards Strength-minded people_ , “Very well, I'll pay forty-five coins for it.”

I pay the baker, eagerly taking the sack of _Burreno_ , glancing around the marketplace for Lucio, “ _Lushiyo_?”

_Ah, don't tell me he went off somewhere he shouldn't..._ I start moving around the marketplace, searching for the head of blonde hair and white suit with a black-spotted white fur. Many people pass by or bump into me and despite the passerby I ask, Lucio is nowhere to be found.

_The Vesuvian Coliseum, maybe?_ I travel through the town square and the Vesuvian docks until I find the abandoned, yet grand-sized amphitheater looming before me. To my relief, I spot the white-suited wanderer leaning against one of the pillars and immediately rush over to him, “ _Lushiyo,_ just what in the name of The Arcana are you doing? I thought something happened to you!”

He jumps a little—I suppose he probably wasn't aware I was even walking towards him, “Ah, Ery! I … um...”

I finally rest against the pillar next to him, folding my arms across my chest, “You were antsy taking the backseat again?”

“No, I ...” He rubs the back of his head anxiously. “I just … you remember how you felt like you had ' _lobushinae_ ' yesterday?”

“You mean, _logushinai?_ ”

“Yeah, that.” Lucio nods at me, “I just started feeling that for some reason, and so here I am.”

I narrow my eyes, this time it feels like he's not telling me everything, “...Yet it sounds more like something was bothering you, and so you came here. I know your home wasn't a comfortable place for you, Lucio.”

He looks off to the side, seemingly ashamed, “...People were staring at me, but not in the way I like it. And usually I can just take it, but I couldn't today? They just … they look so angry with me.”

“Well, yes, I think some of them have that right,” I am a little upfront with him, “You _were_ the Count and you enabled many horrible acts to happen, all because of something you, yourself, unleashed.”

“But it really...” Lucio now slides down the pillar, sitting down at the base, “It really hurts so much? I love being loved by people, not them laughing at me or being angry at me...”

I set down the bag of _Burreno_ aside, lean forward, and stroke his head, “But you did a lot of 'oopsies' that really affected them. And sometimes, that's too much for someone to put aside—you can't make them give that up, Lucio. That's their right to be hurt by what you did and to continue to do so.”

“I want them to see I'm different now...”

“They probably do, but maybe they cling onto that image of you.” a slight, relational pang twinges inside me, I am far too familiar with such a prejudice, “And they will never let go of it, so you must find a way to not let it bother you and stop you.”

“Bah, you sound like a pro—as always.”

“I wasn't always a 'pro,' in fact, I'd say I was just as bad about as you were.” I take a seat with him, continuing to pet his head as I lay my head against his firm, metal arm. “I had to learn from Asra to be good at it.”

His eyes widen at me in surprise, “...Really?”

“Yes.”

“...You _really_ don't act like it though!” Lucio's voice is touched yet incredulous, “Like _seriously_ I can't even see you like that!”

“It's amazing what happens when humans take what lessons they've been given properly.” I explain, drawing my hand back and weaving it behind his neck for him to rest against, “...But, Lushiyo, it will be okay. You just need to face it and not run away so much—and if you really needed it, you could have held my hand to get your mind off these people?”

“You said, 'don't get too antsy being in the backseat!'”

“Yes, because I was referring to the times you start trying to touch everything when the shop owner explicitly said not to? Or need I remind you the time I was bartering and you said unnecessary things that got us kicked out for good?” I turn towards him, my eyebrows furrowing in seriousness, “But if you need any comfort because you're trying to not let other people afflict you, then please do not suppress that around me. I am here for you, yes?”

Lucio's eyes soften, and he looks like he's about to cry, before he gives me a hug, “Okay, I promise. I won't do this again.”

“Okay, then that's settled.” I pat him on the back, “But, _Lushiyo_ , we have _Bayubeni chaiyei_ to make—so let's head to the red market now, please? I need the mixture and some spices to make the _chaiya_ part of this drink.”

“Oh!” as if I'd just turned on a switch in him, he immediately hoists me back up, “Yes, let's not forget that! Red Market, right Ery?”

“Yes, yes,” he follows me eagerly once more as I grab the _Burreno_ and start heading west, “That will be our last stop and then we can finally make the tea.”

The keeper at the Red Market seemed reasonable with his prices today, and it felt pleasant to feel the metal arm clasp onto mine as I place my orders, pay the keeper about twenty-five coins, and take the bag of _chaiya_ powder, and a pouch of cinnamon, grounded cloves, and grounded ginger as Lucio and I trek back to the shop.  
  
As always, Mercedes and Melchior are always eager to see us, acting like if we've left into the Arcane Realm and never came back. As they're playing with their “father,” I head up into the kitchen and begin boiling the water. After mixing the _Burreno_ with the water, teaching Lucio how to make Xaranian _chaiya_ , and making the cream froth, I take a wine glass, pour in the boiled _Burreno—_ or “bubbles” as Lucio so affectionately calls them—at the bottom, add a bit of ice, pour Lucio's spicy _chaiya_ , add the cream froth. With a bit of stirring the chilling, chewy drink is ready and I watch him anxiously as he tastes it, hoping it'll be something he likes.

It seems I was tense for nothing as after a few chews, I see him perk up as he asks me with a full mouth, “Can we make more?!”

I burst out laughing, relieved, “I didn't buy that much, _Lushiyo!_ I had no idea you would enjoy them as much as I do.”

“Are you kiddin'?!” He takes another giant swig from his cup, swallowing probably _a lot_ of _Burreno_ balls, “The spiciness, the tangyness, and how the chewy bubbles soak all of it up so when you chew them you get _more_ of the flavor?? …Say, can we use this with alco-”

“Okay, understood, Lushiyo,” I interrupt him before he can finish the thought, “I'll get more bags, say, for the weekend?”  
  
  
“Mhmm!” Lucio's way too focused on chewing all the _Burreno_ pearls inside his mouth before swallowing—it reminds me of the chipmunks I'd see back at home.

I pour myself a portion of _bayubeni chaiyei_ and take a small sip; the taste is so strong but it is delicious and reminds me of the winter nights whenever we'd celebrate my mother's birthday, or whichever Arcana were being celebrated for the month.

_Truly, there are many foods that can always make one remember their roots._

I look over to see Lucio contently sipping and chewing the drink, the large cup I've given him is just half empty. The smile on his face as he continues sucking up drop says it all, and it is in this moment I realize just how valuable I am to him.

_That happiness you were robbed of in the past, Lushiyo, will be paid back to you in full with me. I promise._

Grabbing the pitcher with the _Burreno_ and tea, I set it on the table and sit next to Lucio, giving him a kiss on the side of his cheek. That goofy grin of his grows wider as he swallows another batch of _Burreno,_ “D'awwww, thanks Ery! What was that for?”

“You have a warming smile, _Lushiyo_ , and it is nice to see. I finally had a good look at it tonight.” I kiss him again, “That smile is mine, yes?”

“Eh?” Lucio blinks at me for a moment, “What do you-?”

His face flushes a little as he feels my finger trail down his neck, “Oh. Hehe, yeah, it's _all_ yours, tiger~ But hey, hey, careful now—not in front of the kids.”

On cue, a “woof!” from the two hounds reminds me we're not in the bedroom, unfortunately, “Aha, yes, I almost forgot.”  
  
  
I push his drink aside, “Then, when we are done, and the children are asleep, I want to teach you something.”

He raises an eyebrow at me, “Now that's gonna be _fun_ , what'd you wanna teach me cutie?”

“Language,” I kiss him on the forehead and murmur into his ear, “I'd like to teach you some _nice words_ from my language—if you'll teach me some from yours?”

He pulls me in close and kisses my nape, “Mmm~ I _love_ it when you get all suave, baby. I'm down, let's finish up these drinks, get the kiddos in bed, and have ourselves a lesson.”

I pull away from him and mess up his hair, “Now, don't drink too much or else you're going to get a stomach cramp.”  
  
  
With that, I begin taking away Lucio's glass and the pitcher; this doesn't sit well with him as he starts to protest, “C'mon Ery, just one more glass!”  
  
  
“ _Nenai._ ”

“Pleasseeeee? It's so good!”

“ _Nenai._ ”

“We can just go slow!”  
  
  
_“_ Keep it up, Lushiyo, and you won't get any lesson at all~”

“How unfairrrrr!”


	4. Language Lesson

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eridæus gives Lucio a lesson about his native language.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Done from Lucio's POV, first-person, past tense. 
> 
> One more chapter left, man ... gotta decide what tense I'll use for my project >< this will be tough to pick.

While Ery peeked outside of our room to make sure the poochies were asleep, I started to undress myself. Sadly, the sexy dress was being washed so I had to make do with just my body instead—not that it would detract the hotness factor that tiger always got from me anyways.

He closed the door behind him, those pairs of silver dilating just a little upon looking at me, “I see you are _very_ eager for that lesson, huh _Lushiyo_?”

“Class is in session, right teacher?” I quipped back at him and arched my back as I spread apart my legs while resting against the pillows. “So when do we start ' _conjugating_ '?”

As much as I loved Ery's switch flipping on, I also liked the times I'd totally mess with him, too. It took him a bit to process the joke, but once he finally understood, he burst out laughing and tackled me onto the bed. I wrestle with him, joining in on the laughter before I'm finally on top of him, “So, cutie, how do I say, 'I wanna take your clothes off?'”  
  
  
“We aren't so profane like that, _Lushiyo._ We focus more on concepts and subtlety.”

  
“What?” I frowned, confused by the very thought as I began undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, “How can someone be sexy if you don't know what they're talking about?”

  
“Just because it is subtle does not mean you won't know what they mean, per say,” Ery replies with this gradual, cryptic smile—it was always easy to see when the gears in his noggin were turning, “I will show you, when you are done.”

  
I finished stripping him until he buck naked like me; with that, we switched positions again with him on top of me. The mood of the room began to change, the silence in Ery grew as his motions towards me became very slow, deliberate. I could feel my heart race as his hands traced along the curves of my nape down towards my chest, feeling my pecs and rubbing them.

  
“In my language,” he began while leaning forward and kissing my neck, “To say that your 'nipples are hard,' I could rather say something like, ' _Here_...'”

  
A little noise escaped me, for—as soon as he said that—Ery began rubbing both of my nipples with the tips of his fingers, “'This is a place you like to be touched, right _Lushiyo_? Your face says it all the more I keep rubbing them like this, and then, if I use my mouth...'”

  
I tried to stop him, I knew what he was going to do the sly cat, “Hey, Ery, wai-”

  
I was too late; drawing a breath of air, Ery wrapped his lips around my pec and sucked it off. I try to keep my voice down, not wanting anyone to hear me be in this state, but shivers travel all throughout my body as his tongue runs across my skin while licking my nipple. I had already closed my eyes, only realizing when I felt nothing being done to me to open them and see Ery was staring at me with a sly grin.

  
“So, did you understand what I was referring to?”

  
“Bah, you!” I huffed at him, “That's so sneaky—I _love_ it! Any way I can do it too?”

  
He raised an eyebrow at me, “Did you want to try it?”

  
“Yeah, if I can!” I leaned forward and kissed him on the lips, “I wanna … uh … um...”

  
 _Okay, this is a lot harder than it looks_ , “Um, I want to … GAH! How am I supposed to be subtle about wanting to suck on you too?!”

  
The same laugh that always sparked something warm and fuzzy inside of me escaped from the cutie; his shoulders shook at my failed attempt before he kissed me, “That is alright, _Lushiyo_. You can just say it the way you know—I won't disapprove of such a thing.”

  
“Yeah, but, I wanted to be cool too...”

  
“ _Lushiyo_ , you are already 'cool' as you are,” he wrapped his arms around me in a comforting embrace, “So, please, just do as you like. I was only teaching you something of my culture, now it's _your turn_ to teach me something from yours.”

  
“Well,” I suavely ran my hand through my hair and flash him a charming smirk, “If you're asking me to teach _you_ a lesson, then I guess I can't possibly decline~”

  
I pulled him closer to me, wrapped my arms around his back, and we both caressed every part of our body we could feel; the chest, the back, the back of our heads, our waist—I kissed Ery's nape before sucking on his nipples too as he grinded himself against me, the two of getting slick and wet from excitement. Tonight was different; normally, I couldn't feel anything aside from something flat and soft when Ery rubbed on me, but this time I could a very faint bulge.

  
Surprised, I drew back from him and murmured into his ear, “Ery, can I see it?”

  
There was a pause in the room; I knew he was always hesitant about this, and whenever he said no, I'd never bug him. But, this time, he slowly answered me, “...Just for a little bit.”

  
I kissed his shoulder bone before moving back, giving him some room. After getting himself situated, he spread apart his legs to show me what little progress he'd done on his body transformation magic. It was small, but nonetheless, it looked like a guy's thing down there and that was miles from when Ery first tried this, “I wouldn't be able to tell, Ery … can I put it in my mouth?”

  
He looked off to the side with a solemn gaze, “It is … I do not think it is enough. It is only a mere projection, I'm certain it would fade away the moment you tried, I am sorry.”

  
“Hey,” I moved closer to him, gently tilting his face towards me, “You didn't do nothing, Ery, so don't be sorry. You didn't make an oopsie, someone else did. ...I do wanna suck you, though.”

  
“Ah, well, then you need to get the-”

  
“No, no toy tonight, Ery.” I stared at him with the most serious face I'd never thought I was even capable of making, “Just as you are.”

  
His lip quivers, “ _Nenai._ There's nothing there, not like the toy. The toy at least goes in further and-”

  
“Please, Ery?” I gently grabbed his thigh, begging him, “Please? I don't want you to keep thinking that you gotta keep using that thing. I … I love you, you know?”

  
Ery went silent for a while, and I could see what he meant by the whole “projection” stuff because his thing began to flicker like some torchlight going out, “...Xæ. I will let you do that tonight.”

  
I ran my hand through his hair, gently rubbing his scalp to relax him, “You're the best, Ery. Just sit back and relax, okay? I wanna do all the work.”

  
He nodded at me in silence and I took that as my cue to start.

  
I ushered him to lay down and rest against the pillow, kissing down his torso, stopping just below his navel and spread apart his legs. Ery probably covered his mouth as I could only hear muffled gasps of pleasure as I kiss the head of his “small thing” and sucking it off with my tongue. I took my free hand, slowly traced it along the side of his waist, and rubbed his nipple as I moved my head down lower and began licking and kissing the part of him he never liked naming aloud. The pitch of his soft breaths would change depending where and how I'd move my mouth or where my I would lick him. The moment I hit that sweet spot just underneath his “small thing” and flicked my tongue along its short shaft, I could feel his hips thrust against me—it always turned me on.

  
We'd usually done it where I would deep throat the strapon as best as I could, but I could see the unsatisfied look on his face … how he probably ached on the inside, just wanting to feel me; that's why I wanted to do this to him tonight. I knew Ery felt ashamed, I knew he felt like it was the worst thing on in all the realms to me, but that wasn't true—really, I loved him so much; something like this would _never_ be an issue for me.  
I drew my head back, needing a bit of air, and wanting to see Ery's face properly; the guy's face was all read and he looked like he was trying to retain control of himself, “Did you feel all of me, Ery?”

  
He doesn't say a word, his chest rising and falling as more heated, aroused breaths are the only answers he can give me.

  
“Yeah,” I grinned at him, slowly licking my lips, “You _felt_ me alright. See? It's not a big deal for me, Ery, I don't mind waiting until you're able to feel me the way you wanna feel me.”

  
I clasped his hand, kissed it, and then spread apart his fingers sucked on it, “Hehe, even this could work if it'd help you~”

  
“ _Lushiyo_...”

  
I focused on him immediately, “...Yes?”

  
“The toy...” Ery's voice shook, “The toy … _now_...”

  
I was a little surprised and couldn't help but banter as I fumbled around the bed looking for the thing, “Hehe, wow, was I _really_ that good? I mean, what am I saying? Of course, I was that good—I'm always that good!”

  
“ _Lushiyo._ ”

  
Finally finding the strapon, I grabbed it off of the nightstand and gave Ery a cheeky smile, “Well, hey, I haven't you know, uhh, prepared-”

  
With lightning-fast reflexes, he snatched the thing out of my hands and slipped onto himself, “That is alright, I've improved on my spells as of late...”

  
He pinned me down on my back, “...Just look at me and _only_ me.”

  
“Yeah, 'course I would Er-”

  
I didn't know what it was this spell he used on me, but something inside of me just suddenly couldn't move—not like I was paralyzed, more like I was so at ease, yet … I could feel myself twitching, my thing getting more erect the more I kept looking into his eyes.

  
“Ery...” I couldn't recognize my own voice, he hadn't even done anything to me and I felt like I was already starting to peak, “Eri … what is this? I-”

  
“An improved healing spell,” Ery reached towards my thing, taking the wet stuff and rubbing it up inside of me, “Ah … _this_ , here, it is very, very loose. The spell has relaxed all of your muscles, so that means this is easier. But, yes...”

  
The sound of his wet fingers as he thrust them inside of me was enough to make me cover my mouth and try to keep my voice down. I wasn't used to this, becoming so undone in Ery's hands in only a matter of minutes, _Damn … magic really … ahh..._

  
I tried to slow down my breathing as Ery pulled out his fingers, gently prodding my area with the strapon, “...I'm going to go in now, _Lushiyo_. Please, don't hold back; I want to see all of you, just like you did with me. Show me _everything_.”

  
It seemed _el tigre_ really did come out as Ery inserted himself inside me before I could reply, causing me to grip onto the sheets tightly. The moment I felt the hilt of the strapon touch my skin, I braced myself as he began thrusting inside of me rapidly. I covered my mouth, looking up at him desperately as he stared down at me—his face so flushed with red that he almost looked feverish...

  
 _Red_ , I let out a groan of pleasure as he starts hitting the spot, _My favorite color, aha..._

  
Ery doesn't stop, and somehow my body is able to take it, _all_ of it. I eventually snap and wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his torso, pulling his body closer to me—I want him _deeper,_ deeper inside of me, “Ery … Ery...”

  
“Aha,” He gasped contently at me, leaning forward and kissing me on the lips, “You look so beautiful like this, _Lushiyo,_ the you that is real; the you that no one else but I can see. It is always a pain to know that, for now, I cannot feel besides my fingers and from your mouth. But one day, when I am able to, I cannot wait to plunge myself inside of you, and feel the parts of your body I've wanted to feel the moment I saw who you were: a good person. Your beauty comes from who you are, _Lushiyo_ , and your soul is so enthralling that I hope it can bare mine—that we bare each other's together.”

I only let out moans at this point as he kisses me again, muffling my sounds as I hear the sound of him slamming his hips into me. The strapon isn't warm like a real one, but it doesn't make a difference; all my body processes is that, somehow, it's Ery inside of me. It's Ery's thing inside of me, messing me up on the inside and carving himself into me, and I wasn't afraid of it—I loved it. The faster he goes, the more I want to release; I want him to keep drowning me in kisses, his thing moving inside of me, and his touch—I want all of it. I trail my hands up and down along his back as I can feel him grabbing the back of my hair as he continues to slam into me more and more.

“Ery...” my voice broke as I cried out in between our kisses, “Ery, Ery!”

  
That night was one of the most passionate nights he and I had; I eventually came, but then he started again and even though I'd just climaxed, I felt myself get aroused and dripping as round two began. Then, it became three, and we managed to halfway do a fourth before I begged him to stop.

  
“I don't...” I panted, my body had long been sticky with my own fluids from the previous rounds. “I don't think the white stuff is gonna come out, if we keep going.”

  
Ery nodded, kissing me on the chest before slowly pulling out of me; I let out a quiet hum as it still felt nice to feel “him” rubbing up inside of me. As if the exhaustion finally took over him, Ery falls by my side, weak, and limply hugs me, “...I love you, _Lushiyo_. I really, really, do. I am sorry if I sounded so strange earlier, it's just … what you've done for me tonight, was so special to me. I've never experienced such specialness towards that part of me from others—not even the tribe. So, I was just so happy that I went crazy; I hope that is okay.”

  
“Haha,” I sighed happily, “Don't sweat it, Ery. I loved every second of it—even if the magic felt a little funky.”

  
“I am glad, _Lushiyo_.”

  
“Hey, uh,” I turned towards him, “...How do you say 'I love you' in your language?”

  
“ _Vozi lubainnyeno._ ” he repeated again in Common, “'I love you.'”  
  


Even if no one was around, some old part of me that wasn't over my past kicked in; I moved a bit closer to him and whisper in a language I hadn't spoken in ages into his ear. Upon hearing it, his face lit up with what I guessed was happiness.

  
“That is how you say it in yours?”

  
“Yep …. just as cool, right?”

  
“Yes, always 'as cool' _Lushiyo_ , always.”

  
Feeling the drowsiness kick in, we both ended up snuggling and falling asleep in each other's arms that night. I wouldn't ever be able to show it to him properly, but deep in my heart, I knew Ery was the greatest treasure in all of Vesuvia.

  
 _For once,_ I rested my head atop of his as I drifted off into slumber, _I don't think I could ever compete or come close to something like that..._


	5. A Moment of Pretend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Roleplay
> 
> Eri's POV, first-person present tense.
> 
> Finally decided to take the challenge, first-person present tense will be what I do for the project. Thank you to anyone who checked out this experimental fic, I really appreciated it <3
> 
> saavei- “come on” or “lets go” depending on the context.   
> kosyas - "kos" is the honorific referring to a stranger, "kosya" is used for a person you do not know the name of w/"kosyas" being plural.

I wake up in our bed, my groggy vision slowly making out that I was still holding onto Lucio from our embrace last night. A bit sluggishly, I reach out and stroke his hair, _Even if he looks just a little bit blurry without my seeing glass, he always looks beautiful regardless of what he does._

  
  
I press myself up against him closer, kissing his chest and nuzzling it as I softly murmur, “Good morning.”

  
  
I think I hear a grunt from him, for the words are too incoherent. Figuring he was still asleep, I close my eyes for a bit and continue, “We need to clean up, soon. Asra's going to be back from a trip with Muriel, and I don't think he wants to see us like this.”

A hum of protest escapes Lucio as he holds me tighter like a stubborn child with their toy.

A small exhale escapes me; the sheets are messy, but the mattress is so soft that I don't blame the former Count for wishing for more rest. I blindly weave my arm underneath his and clasp his hand tightly, “...You probably wouldn't mind Asra-miir seeing us like this, would you?”

  
“Mnn-hm.”

  
_Ah, finally,_ I feel relieved upon hearing him make a coherent affirmation. _He said some form of a word._

  
“Well, but I don't want him to, please. So, please get up now, _Lushiyo_?”

  
“...But it's so comfy, Ery.” Lucio mumbles out before rubbing his face against the top of my hair and kissing it, “Az's just jealous of how sexy we look togeth'r an'ways...”

  
“ _Lushiyo,_ ” I sigh, trying to pry myself off him as his arms continue to confine me to his grasp. “While I appreciate the sentiments, it is just shameful to be seen like this in front of friends and family. Please, what about Morga-sæn?”

  
This finally snaps him into shape as he suddenly pushes himself off of me, and begins scrambling around the room. In his mad dash to get his clothes on and, somehow, get the bed straightened with the dirty sheets out of sight, “YOU DIDN'T TELL ME SHE WAS COMING OVER TOO!”

  
I start laughing a little, noting that it takes mentioning her to put in an urgent sense of decorum in him, “ _Lushiyo,_ hold on now!”

  
Managing to maneuver my way through the flurry of pillows and sheets piling frantically onto our bed, I grasp onto Lucio's wrist and dig my feet into the floor, “ _Lutzokh Lucio—_ focus on me.”

  
Lucio immediately stopped, grabbing me by the shoulders, “You don't understand, Ery! She'll _kill_ you too if she sees you like this, I swear it!”

  
“She didn't _say_ , she was coming over,” I try to explain, gently prying his hands off of me and resting them in mine, “I said that for you to consider, for the case she decides to pay us a visit.”

  
At this, he groaned, let go of my hands, and slumps against the foot of the bed, “Eryyyyyyyyyy—why would you make my life flash before my eyes like that?”

  
I shake my head at him, kneel down beside him, and gently turn his face towards me, “ _Lushiyo_ , you shouldn't only feel that way just in front of your mother—it should be the same with your friends, as well. Even if they...”

  
I pause, _Well, yes, I'm sure there's not much the others could do if Lucio did decide to run around naked in Vesuvia...  
_

_  
_ I clear my throat and start again, “Even if Asra- _miir_ and the _kosyas_ do not strike fear in your heart like your mother does, you should still show that respect to them. They may not be Morga- _sæn,_ but it is very rude to not treat them like her and force them to see something they really would prefer not to see.”

  
Lucio looks off to the side, “...But I don't really know how to feel that way. I mean, Ma knows how to … y'know, kick my hiney. It's, just, like how are you supposed to feel that way if someone's not going to really do that to you?”

  
_Ah, yes, I forget that your childhood was not the best, Lushiyo..._ I frown in thought, slowly pursing my lips before answering, “Well … Lucio, just because I can't exactly use magic to hurt you, does that mean you're allowed to do something that would hurt me? In any way?”

  
“What?” he shakes his head emphatically, “No, I'd never do that! That'd be so mean, and rude, and cruel, and … oh.”

  
I grin at him, ruffling his hair and giving him a kiss, “ _Saavei_ , we need to get this place cleaned up so we are not rude to Asra- _miir_ and the others.”

  
Together, we change the bed's sheets; Lucio ends up helping me wash the large bed-sheets in the wash tub—once I give him a lesson on washing sheets and how frequently we had to rinse them to thoroughly clean out the stains from yesterday.

  
“Ah, my arms hurts!” he grunts as we both hang the last of the bed sheets out at the back of the shop to dry, “Those things were so heavy, and it's all 'cause they got wet?”

  
“Yes, Lushiyo, that is how fabrics work,” I chuckle at his antics, letting him back inside the shop before closing the door behind us, “It will become lighter against once we dry it.”

  
“You sure you can't just use magic?”

  
“Magic isn't meant to be used for everything, _Lushiyo—_ that's dangerous to do. Shouldn't you have learned that from your encounters with the Arcana?”

  
“Hey,” Lucio glanced over his shoulder nervously, “Don't remind me on that—I just didn't know you can't just use it all the time.”

  
“As my father always told me, everything must be in balance.”

  
As we both head back upstairs, I rummage through our shared wardrobe and grab a fresh pair of clothes, “Ah, are we going to bathe together, _Lushiyo?_ If so, I'll grab your change of clothes as well.”

  
“Nah, I got it already Ery.” he strolls into the bathroom already, casually hanging his bundle of clothes on the wall hanger and starting the water, “But you're gonna come in with me, we're doing a bath today!”

  
“Ah, a bath?” I grab a pair of towels for the two of us and set them down on the bathroom counter as I watch him fill the tub, “That would take a bit longer, yes? A shower would be sufficient, I was thinking you wanted to go around Vesuvia again today.”

  
“Nope! We're not goin' anywhere today, Ery~”

  
“I … am not sure what you mean?”

  
Once he finishes filling the bath, Lucio looks over his shoulder at me, “I just wanna have a bath with you today 'n' that's it.”

  
_'Bath with me,' you say?'_ I repeat the words silently, _Bath … with … ah!_

  
I nod, heading over to the tub and stand next to him “Well, is the water ready? And make sure you don't bring your other arm in there, _Lushiyo—_ remember what Ilya- _kos_ told you.”

  
“Don't worry, don't worry,” Lucio reaches over, pressing a notch on the underside of his metallic arm and the white glow of the veins leaves.

  
Grunting a bit, he detaches the limb and sets it aside on the floor before stepping in, “C'mon, Ery, the bath isn't going to stay warm forever!”

  
“Xæ, xæ,” I quickly close the door and then step into the warm water with him. In my experiences with Lucio thus far, I never saw him like this before, so raw, real, and vulnerable. I grab the bucket of soap and the brush scrubber and wade towards him.

  
“ _Lushiyo_ , do you need any help? I can provide it for you.”

  
“Yeah, I, uh, wouldn't mind it but...” Lucio trails off a little as he watches me lather the washing brush with soap, “I can't really … you won't get much done from me.”

  
“That is not a problem,” I am quick to reassure him as I start scrubbing his chest and work my way down to his torso, “I am very patient, and I understand why it may be a more difficult task. I offer help because I care, not because I pity you.”

  
“Yeah, you really are … great like that Eri,” he fidgets in frustration, “I wish I could pet your hair though, kinda hard for me to otherwise.”

  
“The day I hone in on my skills I shall find a way that makes it easier for you to do this when it comes to washing.” I promise, despite being very focused on scrubbing his body. Eventually, I move down towards his thighs and legs, taking the time thoroughly layer them with soap suds and then using the bath water to rinse his body off. I can't help but feel his soft skin a little; it is such a pleasant sensation to feel him underneath my fingertips.

  
“Geez, Ery, you _really_ like feeling me up, huh?” he's grinning at me again, “Didn't know you had the energy you.”

  
I shake my head, “No, no, none of that today, _Lushiyo_. I'm simply … your physique complements your soul.”

  
Although I'm not focusing on his face, the brief glimpse of red I see tells me Lucio is blushing, “Ah, right, of course it does! Why wouldn't it not?”

  
There is a peaceful silence that passes between us, and while I am unsure of how Lucio's culture takes such things, it is not something I see as negative where I hail from. Sometimes, it is simply the actions and gestures that do the talking; as Lucio turned around to lay his back against me so I could wash his hair, the atmosphere of the room truly did such an action. His eyes close as I massage his scalp with suds-covered fingers and run them gently through his pale-colored hair.

  
_He looks so at peace..._ I smile contently as I start again from the top of his scalp and trail my fingers down, _I wonder if there is a way I can save this expression of him forever? No golden arm, no bravado, just the softer Lucio that I also love_.

  
“Hey, Ery?”

  
His questions snaps me out of my thoughts, “Lucio?”

  
“Could you um … 'pretend' for me, real quick?”

  
“Pretend … remind me what that meant again? Is it the play?”Lucio's eyes remain closed, “Yeah, that. I just need you to pretend to be someone for me for a moment.”

  
“Okay, and who do you want me to play?”

  
“...Az.”

  
My eyes widen a bit, and I can't stop the frown forming on my lips, “Very well. Um … how do you want this to start? I don't believe Asra-miir would willingly give you a bath like this, haha.”

  
“Just...” the seriousness I seldom hear from him is almost off-putting, “Just start something, or well—no. I'll start it.”

  
He takes a moment, being quiet as a I rinse out his hair before lathering my hands with an enchanted iridescence mixture I made for him weeks ago, “...So, uhh, are you still mad at me?”

  
_Lucio..._ I take a moment, thinking heavily on how Asra-miir interacted with Lucio and what he'd reply with, “I think … you already know the answer to that.”

  
“...Right.” something that sounds like a pained exhale escapes Lucio, “I just … I mean, I'm trying. I really am sorry for the oopsies and … Julien … and the, uh...”

  
It pains me a bit to say this, “You _still_ do not remember Muriel's name?”

  
“...Yeah, I'm still forgetting he's more than the orphan kid that won my battles for me in the Coliseum.” Lucio's head sinks a bit lower into the water, “...I guess I deserve you hating me, huh?”

  
“I think you got off too easy, considering everything you've done. 'Hate' from Nadia, Muriel, Ilya, Pasha, and myself is fairly tame.”

  
“...I really am sorry though, and I wanna be liked by you guys again.”

  
I find myself unable to keep the game of pretend up anymore, “ _Lushiyo_.”

  
He opens his eyes and slowly sits up, the pitter-patter of water filling the silence of the bathroom as Lucio continues to face away from me.

  
“...It is as I told you in the past, only the others can decide if they want to feel that way towards you.”

  
“...I know, Ery.” he replies softly.

  
I reach my hand out and rest it on his left shoulder, “But give it time; maybe something will happen to change their minds—you can never give up faith so soon.”

  
“And if they never stop...” Lucio's voice breaks a little, “If they never stop being angry at me?”

  
“Well, then they are at fault for not giving you the second chance you've shown you deserve.” I wrap my arms around his waist as I rest my head on his shoulder with a stump.

  
Another tense silence before, finally, he gives an answer, “Yeah … and I'll always have you, huh?”

  
“Always, _Lushiyo_.”

  
“...Okay.” the former Count shakes his hair a bit, finally bring himself to face me; his eyes are a little red, “Then, I'll keep going on.”

  
He frowns at me, “I, uh, can't help you wash up though...”

  
“Well, I can wash up, and you can help me out when we take Mercedes and Melchior for a walk?”

  
“Yeah, now _that_ I can do.”

  
I finish cleaning up myself after Lucio steps out of the bath, and after we both change into our clothes, I prepare a small _ghanbo_ for Lucio and I to eat while we traverse through Vesuvia for a little bit. Must to my surprise, however, a familiar cobalt-blue snake slithered by our way to the South End.

  
“Ah, Faust!” I exclaim, squatting down to let the familiar slither up my arm, “What are you doing here?”

  
_Look for Master!_ Was the reptile's immediate reply.

  
“Oh, that's Az's pet yeah?” Lucio recognizes him as well, “The little noodle guy lost?”  
  
“Yes, he's in search for Asra-miir, though I was not aware he was in town today,” I offer my hand to Lucio as Faust comfortably wraps himself along my shoulders, “Hmm … maybe we can travel up to the forest?”

  
“Ughhh why _that_ place?” he mopes, “It's so muddy!”

  
“Well, if you get muddy—we can bathe again, yes?” I grin at him slyly.

  
“...Ery, you're too cunning sometimes you know?”

  
I take his hand into mine and kiss it, “Not 'cunning,' it is … 'charming,' as you say.”

  
He follows behind me without hesitation, “Yeah, you're right. Maybe you're meant to pretend to be me, not someone like Az.”

  
“Oh, you think I could pull that off? Someone so unique as you? I would have thought no one else could possibly come close.”

  
“You're not 'no one,'” he proudly boasts, “You're 'Ery'! Someone who's just on equal ground as me!”

  
I chuckle, giving Faust a knowing look, _...He's adorable, don't you think?  
_

_  
_ Faust only nods eagerly, _Adorable goat! You make him better._

  
“I hope I always do.” I mutter quietly. The confident smile on Lucio's face, I hope I can help him keep it in a way that, someday, isn't him putting a mask to others. Regardless if Asra ends up being icy towards him when we find him, at least Lucio understands it's not something worth making him spiral.

  
No matter what the others do to him, so long as he is always true, I'll always stay by his side.


End file.
